Multicrossover los grandes se unen
by daedrics
Summary: este es un multicrossover en el que combino los animes bleach, katekyo hitman reborn, fairy tail, tokyo ghoul, my hero academia, y el juego devil may cry 4 este es mi primer fic asi que no sean exigentes por favor
1. Chapter 1

_(Hola este es mi primer fanfiction se trata de un multicrossover de que hubiera pasado si ichigo y ulquiorra de bleach, tsuna y enma de katekyo hitman reborn, Natsu y Gray de fairy tail, kaneki ken de tokyo ghoul, Midoriya y bakugou de boku no hero academia y por ultimo dante y nero de devil may cry 4 fueran al universo de danmachi y formaran parte de la familia de Hestia junto con bell estos serían compañeros y ocupare las siguientes versiones de estos: utilizare a ichigo kurosaki después de recuperar sus poderes de shinigamis también hare que zangetsu y el hollow puedan manifestarse e interactuar en el exterior del cuerpo de ichigo, ulquiorra será el mismo solo que este poco a poco encontrara los sentimientos humano y entenderá pronto el compañerismo por lo cual no querrá dejar que su familia muera, usare al tsuna del final del manga con su vongola gear versión x y enma sus poderes después de absorver la sangre del primo pero paso un tiempo después de eso tsuna aceptando el encargo de decimo vongola al igual que enma asi que tendrán cerca de 18 años, utilizare al Natsu que entreno después de 2 años también hare que este pueda transformarse en dragon como lo hizo en la película de dragon cry, gray tendrá sus poderes de cazador de demonios como los del manga, utilizare al kaneki después de la tortura de jason justo cuando se enfrenta a arima, utilizare a Midoriya de la temporda 3 del anime hare que use como ultimo recurso el delaware Detroit smash, bakugou será el mismo de siempre porque no encontré ningún cambio en el la verdad y ocupare al dante y nero del final de dmc 4 nada más que decir además de que no pongo mujeres en el fanfic porque no soy muy bueno haciendo ships en las historias además no me he leído el manga de danmachi asi que hare hasta la parte que vencen al jefe del final y hare muchos cambios en la historias como enemigos o sucesos que no ocurren en la historia ya que no sé qué sucede después intentare informarme sobre lo que sucede después y intentare recrearlo bueno asi que nada mas que decir comenzemos con el primer capítulo)_

Capitulo 1: Los grandes se reúnen

Después de la batalla contra gingo, ichigo kurosaki segador de almas sustituto informa al capitan general de gotei 13 que seguirá siendo un shinigami sustituto sorprendiendo a este y alegrando a todos los capitanes haciéndolos sonreír levemente de alegría y así se va al senkaimon para irse al mundo de los vivos, cuando va cruzando el dangai sonríe de alegría por volver a obtener sus poderes y poder volver a proteger a sus seres queridos en mientras caminas se abre un agujero en el suelo jalando con tanta fuerza que se tragó a ichigo -¿pero qué mierda?- Dice este antes de ser tragado completamente por el agujero con este cayendo del cielo ve a un conocido y otras personas cayendo con él.

En un vacío oscuro, sin fondo e encontraba ulquiorra descansando preguntándose todo sobre los sentimientos humanos y como obtuvo contacto con ellos antes de morir, recordando a orihime en su estancia en hueco mundo según ella los sentimiento no se ven si no que se sienten y él se arrepentía de no poder sentirlo y deseando poder volver y aprovechar para entender lo que significaba y así por fin sentirlo, en eso una luz blanca aparece delante de él y al parpadear está cayendo del cielo y con un conocido y otras personas con él.

En la oficina del décimo vongola, jefe de la mafia más poderosa de Italia, tsuna se encuentra aceptando un acuerdo para asociarse con la mafia shimon ya que gracias a ellos pudieron cumplir algunas misiones de defensa contra otras organizaciones, tsuna siente que tocan la puerta este dice -¡puedes pasar! y se impresiona al ver a enma kozato líder de la familia shimon en la entrada de su oficina -yo tsuna- saluda enma al ver a su mejor amigo -te quiero invitar a mi familia para una fiesta por la unión de las familias vongola y shimon- tsuna devolviéndole el saludo asiente -por mi está bien ¿a qué hora debería ir para allá?- pregunta tsuna entusiasmado su trabajo de jefe no le ha dejado descansar por un tiempo así que una fiesta seria una buena idea, -ahora tengo listo el avión para irnos de inmediato- responde enma, tsuna sorprendido solo pudo asentir y prepararse.

Ya en el avión viajando estos hablan de cosas que hicieron mientras no estaban en contacto, tsuna con 18 años paso a la universidad, enma con 17 estaba a punto de entrar a una universidad pero cuando seguían conversando en el motor del avión algo falla y se empieza a caer enma y tsuna fueron a por sus maletas para ponerse sus gears, a estas alturas y con su entrenmiento ya no necesitaban de las pastillas, pero era muy tarde el avión estaba apunto de tocar el suelo si no fuera porque a tsuna y enma los invadió una oscuridad total, ningún sonido parecía apreciarse en ese sombrío evento cuando parpadean estaban cayendo del cielo con otras personas a sus lados estos tenían en sus mando sus gears.

En algún lugar de magnolia se encuentra el gremio número uno de fiore: fairy tail donde yacen los magos mas destructores de esas tierras, dicen que donde van a hacer alguna misión siempre hacen destrucciones masivas, un mago de pelo rosa se encuentra discutiendo con un mago de pelo negro con absurdos insultos, -¿qué pasa cerebro congelado? ¿quieres pelear? – tómalo por seguro ¡cabeza de flama!- estos 2 eran Natsu y gray, Natsu con el pelo rosado es un dragon Slayer de fuego puede comer fuego, disolverlo y transformarlo en magia para poder recargarse y usar mas llamas para el ataque, gray fullbuster un mago de hielo y a la vez un demon Slayer con poderes sorprendentes, -solo porque hayas entrenado por 2 años no significa que yo me haya quedado atrás ¡¿oíste?!- dijo gray en un tono amenazador -tenlo por seguro que si peleamos donde y cuando quieras siempre saldré vencedor yo maldito cabeza congelada- insulta Natsu, todos en el gremio riendo como siempre, en eso sale un Lucy viene con un frasco con algún tipo de liquido -¡chicos! ¿recuerdan cuando nos hicimos invisibles? – dice lucy en un tono entusiasmado la verdad es que nadie quería acordarse de eso, - ¿si porque preguntas lucy?- pregunta Natsu confuso -pues hice una nueva versión mejorada pero no la he probado- dice lucy -¿encerio? Pues déjame probar a mi- dice Natsu con sus ojos brillando -jaja si te vuelves invisible capas que te puedas perder ya que no tienes ni cerebro en esa cabeza tuya- dice gray con superioridad -¿Qué dijiste cerebro congelado? – amenaza Natsu -pues lo que dije cabeza flama- rebate gray, estos dos chocando cabezas cuando lucy se acerca a ellos para apaciguarlos pero se tropieza y deja caer el liquido encima de ellos así desapareciendo -wow creo que de verdad funciono ¿Cómo se sienten chicos?- lucy pregunta pero no hubo respuesta –¿chicos?- lucy vuelve a preguntar pero no hay respuesta, con Natsu y gray miran hacia abajo y están cayendo desde el cielo con mas personas a sus lados

En el distrito 20 de Tokio se encuentra un joven de pelo blanco y traje negro portando en sus brazos a otro joven con armadura ploma y cabello anaranjado, al caminar se encuentra con otro tipo, este mayor que el primero con lentes y gabardina ploma mirándolo fijamente mientras un helicóptero los apunta con un gran foco de luz, el joven de pelo blanco deja en el suelo al chico anaranjado y mira al viejo de pelo blanco y dice las siguientes palabras -arima- este tipo conocido como arima ve al chico y también decide llamarlo por su nombre -kaneki ken- dice este, los dos entienden que vienen a pelear uno con el otro pero antes de lanzarse a la batalla el helicóptero que anteriormente los estaban alumbrando con el foco disparo unos misiles que al parecer no eran normales si no un prototipo de algún dispositivo nuclear al impactar se crea una nube de polvo y al disiparse kaneki ya no estaba, como si hubiera sido borrado de la existencia el CCG se abandona la zona dando por terminada la guerra contra los ghouls, kaneki abre los ojos un poco aturdido por el impacto de tal misil y ve que no esta solo y que tampoco esta en el suelo, si no que esta cayendo de varios metros de altura.

En una parte de la academia UA para héroes se encontraba Midoriya y un chico de cabello verde con un traje verde que tiene un tapa bocas de metal, y a su lado estaba bakugou con su traje negro con tiras naranja sus mangas era una granadas, estos se encontraban luchando contra los villanos tomura y el hombre de los portales, estos al sentirse derrotados shigaraki tomura le dice a su compañero que recurra a su ultimo recurso a lo que este asiente y se expande abriendo un portal que absorbió a Midoriya y bakugou estos al pasar por el portal ven como caen del cielo con más personas con ellos

En algún lugar de la ciudad fortuna se encuentra nero un chico con pelo blanco con 16 años de edad gabardina azul con tonos rojos por dentro, una gran espada en su espalda con un revolver en su costado y lo mas llamativo, un brazo resplandeciendo en azul, este está peleando contra el "salvador" una estatua endemoniada mientras un adulto miraba interesado en la pelea que se desarrollaba este era Dante y al igual que nero tiene el pelo blanco, tiene una gabardina roja con una espada en su espalda y dos pistolas en sus costados -hey chico acaba con esto rápido que no tengo todo el día ¿sabes? Vivo muy lejos de aquí- dice dante con tono despreocupado -cállate- le grita nero en eso el salvador lanza un poder que rompe el espacio y tiempo enviando a nero a dentro y a poco de tragarse a dante -Esto no pinta bien- dice dante antes de ser absorbido por el portal, estos al ver mejor el ambiente ven un cielo azul al intentar pararse no pudieron, ¿Por qué? Fácil, estaban cayendo a muchos metros de altura con otras personas a su alrededor

En el cielo se vieron a 9 siluetas cayendo estos tuvieron que usar sus poderes para evitar morir ichigo y ulquiorra se pusieron a volar y con shumpo y sonido llegaron mas rápido al suelo,

Enma y tsuna se pusieron en modo hyper voluntad y con sus guantes se propulsaron hacia abajo mas seguros, kaneki ya que no podía volar saco su kagune para aterrizar, Midoriya solo uso su quirk para aterrizar sin lastimarse, por otro lado bakugou solo se propulso son sus explosiones, Natsu y gray pusieron de su poder para crear un disparo certero para poder detener un poco su caída asi para dejarse caer un poco mas cerca del suelo y por ultimo nero y dante no hicieron nada solo aterrizaron de pie ya que eran semi y mitad demonio tenían mas resistencia.

Los primeros en aterrizar fueron ichigo y ulquiorra quienes se sorprendieron mutuamente al verse otra vez, ichigo fue el primero en hablar -¡¿ulquiorra?!¿que estas haciendo aquí?- pregunta ichigo con una cara confundida

-¿kurosaki?- fue la pregunta de ulquiorra quien dijo -nose solo me acuerdo que estaba en un vacio y una luz me cegó y lo siguiente fue que estaba en el cielo cayendo a mas de mil pies de altura y tu ¿Cómo llegaste?- fue la pregunta de ulquiorra -despues de recuperar mis poderes estaba cruzando el dangai cuando apareció un agujero negro que me trago- respondió ichigo -¿Cómo? ¿Perdiste tus poderes?- fue la pregunta de ulquiorra -una larga historia- ichigo dice con un tono exhausto, -un momento ¿no habíamos visto mas personas con nosotros? Pregunta ichigo con sorpresa, los 2 miran arriba y ven como tsuna y enma bajan con sus guantes, -yo- saluda ichigo a los recién llegados -yo, ¿sabes que esta pasando? – pregunta tsuna – por desgracia no esto también es sorpresivo para mi- resonde ichigo -kurosaki se aproximan mas- dice ulquiorra a lo que todos miran al cielo y ven a un chico de pelo blanco con tentáculos rojo sangre brotando de su espalda aterrizando y causando un gran movimiento en el lugar, este mira extrañado su entorno y se une a los chicos que cayeron con el-hola- saluda kaneki para que le devuelvan el saluda -¿alguno sabe que esta sucediendo aquí?- pregunta kaneki -nop-fue una respuesta en conjunto de todos menos de ulquiorra, los demás miran hacia arriba, kaneki hace lo mismo solo para ver como caían los otros, escuchan un estruendo y ven como un rayo que parece ser una combinación de fuego y hielo se dirige hacia ellos, ulquiorra solo apunta con su dedo -cero- fueron sus palabras cuando un rayo circular verde salió de ese dedo contrarrestando el rayo de fuego y hielo, y ven a 2 personas caer uno tenia el pelo rosado y el otro pelo negro -¿eh?- preguntan al unísono al ver a ichigo y los demás ahí mirando hacia arriba- ellos hacen lo mismo y ven a las próximas 2 personas que caen

Un chico rubio salió de una explosión aparentemente ocasionada por el mismo y aterrizando en el suelo diciendo la palabra -¡muere!- en un tono agresivo -¿muere?- se preguntan todos al unísono con una cara confundida y una gota de sudor en sus cabezas a los segundos cae un chico de pelo verde con rayos verdes cubriéndolos por todos lados -hola- saluda el chico y recibió el mismo saludo de todos excepto ulquiorra, los demás miran hacia arriba ya que solo quedaban 2 por caer pero estos caen de pie sin ningún esfuerzo al mirar a los demás saludan con la mano, -¿así que ya estamos todos? – pregunta ichigo – supongo que si- dice tsuna -creo que deberíamos presentarnos- dice enma -bien empezare yo- dice ichigo -me llamo ichigo kurosaki y soy un segador de almas sustituto- se presenta ichigo – ¿u-un dios de la muerte?- pregunta Midoriya asustado – si pero no te hare daño mi trabajo es solo guiar las almas a la sociedad de almas o al cielo como ustedes le digan- responde ichigo con una sonrisa -y ¿Quién es ese tipo aterrador?- pregunta tsuna -hpmf ulquiorra cifer, hollow nivel vasto lorde- fue la respuesta de ulquiorra –¿un vasto que? – pregunta enma – son almas que no alcanzaron a pasar y se quedaron vacios entonces devoran otras almas para rellenar ese vacio, mientras mas almas absorbas subirás mas de rango están los rango hollow normal que serian los guillians, después vienen los adjunchas y después vasto lorde, para llegar a ese rango debes devorar millones de almas- responde ichigo -¡¿millones?!- responden todos al unísono -supongo que sigo yo- dice tsuna – me llamo tsunayoshi sawada mis amigos me dicen tsuna y soy el decimo jefe de la familia vongola una de la mejores mafias de Italia, -¿mafia?- pregunta Midoriya imaginándose un tsuna tirano -no tranquilo no hacemos esas cosas que salen en las películas nos dedicamos a proteger nuestros pueblos y ciudades- responde tsuna, Midoriya suspira aliviado -yo me llamo enma kozato soy el líder de la familia shimon otra mafia que se alió con los vongola en tiempos de crisis- todos asienten entendiendo -me llamo kaneki ken- soy un ghoul nuestra raza solo puede vivir de carne humana y café dice pero no se asusten no tengo pensado matarlo ya que no soy fan de eso pues yo era un humano pero un accidente me sucedió y me trasplantaron órganos de uno y soy mitad ghoul- dice kaneki mostrando su kakugan -wow- todos se sorprenden al verlo incluso ulquiorra -me llamo Natsu dragneel pertenezco al gremio de fairy tail, soy un dragon Slayer de fuego y el hijo de igneel un dragón -u-un ¿dragón?- responden tsuna, enma y Midoriya al unísono -si el me cuido de niño- responde Natsu los 3 se tranquilizaron un poco al saber que era su padre adoptivo pero surgiendo otra pregunta en sus mentes -¡¿te adopto un dragón?!- preguntaron esos 3 -yo me llamo gray fullbuster también pertenezco al gremio de magos fairy tail y soy un demon Slayer de hielo- se presento gray -¿un cazador de demonios? Pregunto nero -quiero decir que mi poder es de los que le hacen mas daño a un demonio que a nadie por ejemplo un dragon Slayer como Natsu sus ataques surten mas efecto en los dragones, lo mismo es en mi caso pero con demonios- responde gray -ya veo- responde nero – yo me llamo Midoriya izuku, mis amigos me dicen deku y soy un héroe principiante, mi quirk se basa en destruir mi objetivo con una fuerza devastadora, -¿quirk?- pregunto ichigo -de donde yo vengo las personas nacen con un quirk que es una singularidad que brota a los 3 años de edad ya sea flotar, correr a altas velocidades y muchas mas- responde Midoriya – ya entendí- dijo ichigo -me llamo katsuki bakugou mi quirk es de explosión mientras mas suden mis manos mas explosiones ¿ya? Ahora muéranse- responde bakugou – este tipo da miedo piensan tsuna y enma en sincronía, - yo me llamo dante soy un mitad demonio, mi padre fue un demonio y mi madre humana y ahora soy un cazador de demonios, se presenta dante -yo me llamo nero al igual que dante soy un cazador de demonios pero no soy un demonio completo solo una pequeña parte que seria mi brazo- dice nero mostrando su devil bringer en su brazo -por eso sentía una energía extraña en ustedes cuando los vi por primera vez -bien ahora que todos nos presentamos que deberíamos hacer ahora porque no creo que estemos en alguno de nuestro mundos- recalca dante -lo mejor seria buscar el pueblo mas cercano y pedir información, ojala hablemos el mismo idioma- dice kaneki- buena idea yo y ulquiorra buscaremos con shumpo y sonido, -hmpf- se queja ulquiorra pero no es tonto, sabe que no esta en su dimensión y no puede usar las gargantas, después de varios minutos regresaron –¿y? ¿lograron encontrar algo? Pregunto nero -por desgracia no- dice ichigo -¿Qué me dices tu ulquiorra- le pregunta este a su amigo con ropas blancas -encontré un pueblo a 4 millas al este serian 2 horas de caminata- dice ulquiorra -bueno ¿a que esperamos? ¡vamos! – dice dante con entusiasmo y asi todos asienten y se conocen mas nuestro personajes hasta llegar al pueblo

Mientras caminan ven a un grupo de personas con la cara tapada y armas blancas en sus costados

-¿eh? ¿personas?- pregunta Natsu con claro interés -al parecer si a lo mejor conseguimos información de este mundo- dice tsuna -bien entonces vamos- dice ichigo y empieza a saludar con la mano alzada solo para esquivar una flecha con sus increíbles reflejos -¿pero que?- diría este antes de ver como ese grupo de personas desenfundan sus espadas y corren hacia ichigo y los demás -2,4,6,8,10,12,14,16,18,20 y 22, 22 personas veo en total- dice enma poniéndose sus guantes y entrando en modo hyper voluntad, tsuna también se prepara poniéndose sus vongole gear versión X, -así que ¿tendremos que conseguir información a la fuerza? ¿eh?, pues por mi bien me hace falta un poco de ejercicio- dice nero en su tono sarcástico, -2 para cada uno esto será fácil- dante comenta con una sonrisa -¡a pelear!- grita Natsu con una llama saliendo de su boca- kaneki solo mira con indiferencia, Midoriya tiene una cara seria el no es de los que toman a la ligera un combate -los ¡matare!- grita bakugou -ulquorra solo mira desinteresado -vamos- tsuna y enma dicen simultáneamente -esto será divertido- gray dice divertido -bien los derrotaremos y les sacaremos información, y no maten a nadie los necesitamos vivos- todos asienten con la cabeza

Los mas rápidos ichigo y ulquiorra usan shumpo y sonido para llegar mas rápido ichigo con zangetsu en shikai noqueo a un bandido con un golpe del mango en la nuca ya otro le dio un golpe tan fuerte en el estomago con su puño que le hizo desmayarse del dolor, ulquiorra solo los desmayo con su presión espiritual -increible- dice tsuna impresionado -el tipo de blanco no hizo nada y los venció- dijo uno de los bandidos solo para ser interceptado por tsuna impulsado por sus guantes le dio un golpe con la palma de su mano en la espalda del bandido -mierda- dice el bandido antes de caer al suelo desmayado -¡maldito! dice un bandido corriendo hacia tsuna con su espada a mano solo para ver a tsuna desaparecer en un borrón y aparecer detrás del bandido noqueándolo con un codazo al cuello, enma solo se impulso con sus guantes a sus 2 enemigos noqueándolos en un solo ataque -¡vaya! Tengo que admitirlo, ustedes son buenos en esto- dante dice mientras agarra del cuello a sus 2 enemigos y lo noquea de un solo movimiento -la verdad es que tienen muy buenos movimientos parecen que uestedes ya se pulieron en el campo de batalla- dice kaneki mientras activa su kakugan junto con sus kagunes y golpea a sus 2 contrincantes lejos y noqueandolos al instante -vaya vaya ¿asi que ustedes son tipos fuertes? Algún día quiero una pelea con alguno de ustedes- dice Natsu con sus manos en llamas golpeando a sus 2 enemigos dejándolos en el suelo con ojos en blanco soltando humo y negros por el fuego -maldito cabeza flama, lo único en que piensas es en pelear sabia que en tu cabeza no había nada- gray se burla congelando a sus 2 enemigos para así romper el hielo con un golpe y dejarlos inconscientes -¡chicos! ¡son muy impresionantes! – Midoriya dice mientras se lanza a golpear a los 2 bandidos terminando con un Detroit smash al 5% enviándolos lejos, -¡muere!- dice bakugou mientras hace explotar a sus enemigos -este chico esta loco- piensan todos menos Midoriya al unísono -duérmete- dice nero mientras golpea a su enemigo en la cara con su mano derecha enviándolo ataque eso fue todo- concluye ichigo -si emm ulquiorra te llamas ¿cierto?- pregunta tsuna -¿Qué?- responde con indiferencia ulquiorra -¿como hiciste eso de antes? lo de hacer el ambiente mas pesado- pregunta tsuna – la verdad es que también tengo curiosidad de eso- dice dante mientras se acerca al grupo con nero, -yo les explico- dice ichigo entrando en la conversación -se llama reiatsu, humano tiene un poco, es la energía espiritual los shinigamis y hollows también tienen y si tienes mucho reiatsu puedes hacer que se condense al exterior haciendo que haga el ambiente mucho mas pesado, mientras mas reiatsu poseas mas pesado se vuelve el ambiente- dice ichigo mientras saca un poco de su reiatsu para sacar un mejor ejemplo, -increible- dice Midoriya- nero y dante también se sorprendieron pues no han visto nunca algo similar, -oigan- pregunta kaneki -necesito comida- todos procesando lo que dijo mientras un bandido que todavía estaba consiente agarra una daga y apuñala a Midoriya por la espalda – ahora si maldito- dice el bandido pero es cortado cuando kaneki se interpones con su kagune impidiendo que la daga llegase a su objetivo kaneki agarro del cuello al bandido -¿puedo llevarme a este?- dice el albino ghoul con desinterés- esta bien quizás que cosas haya hecho en el pasado- dijo dante para recibir un asentimiento de kaneki -gracias- dice este antes de irse hacia el bosque -bueno despertemos al líder y hagámosle preguntas

Después de un rato:

-¡No! No diré nada y no pueden obligarme- dice el bandido con valentía -¿ah no?- dice ichigo en un tono amenazador – ¿porque no probamos por cuanto puedes aguantar sin hablar y haciéndote el valiente eh?- esto lo dice con otras 8 siluetas en negro y ojos rojos detrás de el, el bandido mira aterrorizado

Después de un rato de explicación

-asi que… este es un mundo donde las personas tienen las bendiciones de los dioses y si son partes de una familia de alguno de estos dioses puedes ser un aventurero y viajar en los pisos de la famosa dungeon y derrotando monstruos para conseguir tesoros y puedes conseguir habilidades tanto mágicas como físicas ¿cierto?- dante pregunta al bandido atado en la pared todo morado e inflado por los golpes que le dieron -si, y también los dioses tienen prohibido entrar a estas dungeons- decía un golpeado bandido -ohhh ya veo- decía dante -¿como un gremio? Pregunta Natsu-si mas o menos funciona igual -ohhh ya veo, pues bien a dormir- Natsu le da un golpe con la mano en la cabeza al bandido noqueándolo todos con un sudor en la cabeza de porque haba hecho eso -bien en marcha- dijo gray –

caminaron por unos 30 minutos para llegar a su destino por mientras estos hablaron de donde venían de como eran las cosas en sus hogares y todos se empezaron a llevar mejor hasta ulquiorra sintió por un momento empatía que se cuestiono al darse cuenta, a kaneki se sentía aliviado de sentirse aceptado en este extraño grupo y siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la ciudad -wow la verdad estoy impresionado, esta ciudad tiene un tono medieval en la estructura de en la viviendas -y esa cosa grande de ahí es la supuesta dungeon o me ¿equivoco?- pregunta tsuna -según el bandido debería ser este- dijo ichigo -hay que buscar una familia asi podremos entrar a esta dungeon- dice dante -tienes razón pero por donde buscamos- pregunta nero -esto emmm ¿están perdidos chicos?- los demás se dan la vuelta para ver que una chica con coletas de pelo negro vestido blanco con bordados azules y buenos pechos preguntaba detrás de los chicos.

 _(N/A: Bueno chicos aquí termina el primer capitulo de mi fanfic si les gusto por favor hagan una buena reseña y compartan esto con sus amigos y si les gusto tanto que quieren subirlo a youtube pueden comunicarse conmigo asi para poder darles permiso de que lo suban, y si se termino en una buena parte pero bueno si tiene buena aceptación seguiré haciendo el fanfic en 2 días termine este capitulo, bueno sin nada mas que decir adiós)_


	2. capitulo 2 multicrossover

(Hola aquí un nuevo capitulo de mi multicrossover me estaba volviendo a ver el anime de danmachi y me inspire hace una hora publique el primer capitulo asi que este lo verán en 2 dias mas el sábado asi que espero que lo disfruten y con esto comenzamos)

Capitulo 2: buscando una familia

_Esto, ¿están perdidos chicos?- nuestros protagonistas se dieron la vuelta para ver a una chica de vestido blanco con tonos azules, 2 coletas largas y negras, ojos azules y baja estatura.

-La verdad es que somos nuevos por la ciudad y andamos en busca de una familia por cierto mi nombre es ichigo kurosaki mucho gusto- dijo ichigo a la desconocida mujer -mi nombre es Hestia y soy una diosa- responde la mujer conocida ahora como Hestia -wow eres una ¿diosa? Pregunta tsuna -si si están buscando una familia pueden unirse a la mia tengo a otro hijo en mi familia, se llama bell cranel y aunque no es muy fuerte, se esfuerza mucho para ser mejor, en ese momento ese chico llamado bell les recordó a todos excepto a ulquiorra y dante los sarificios que hicieron para estar donde están -gracias por la oferta lo pensaremos mañana le daremos una respuesta- dijo dante con cortesía -esta bien pueden encontrarme en una iglesia donde están las ruinas de la ciudad ¿esta bien?- pregunta Hestia – si por nosotros bien- responde dante -bien te veremos mañana, adiós- se despide ichigo recibiendo el asentimiento de la diosa mientras se va -bien ¿que deberíamos hacer?- pregunto Midoriya – nos separaremos en 2 grupos y buscaremos información ¿Qué les parece?- pregunta enma -me parece bien- dice kaneki los grupos para recolectar información solo los siguientes:

Grupo 1: ichigo, nero, dante, Natsu, kaneki y tsuna

Grupo 2: enma, Midoriya, bakugou, gray y ulquiorra

-Bien entonces nos vemos mañana donde dijo la diosa Hestia y le damos una respuesta- dice tsuna -por mi bien- responde Midoriya asi separándose el grupo

Ichigo y compañía camina por una especia de feria(n/a:para otros países serian tiendas callejeras o mercados callejeros, algo asi que ponen tiendas en la calle y venden XD), y al voltear la mirada ven a un chico bañado en sangre corriendo y tirando esa sangre a los productos de los mercados, mientras que todos se ríen de el -wow ¿Qué le paso? Pareciera que tuvo una gran pelea- comento nero -creo que se dirije a alguna parte sigámoslo- dice tsuna -estoy que ardo- agrega Natsu, kaneki mira indiferente(n/a: me enfocare en este grupo nomas porque me gusta la idea que tengo para lo que suceda con este grupo), se ponen a seguirlo hasta llegar a una estructura grande, cuando entran ven al chico con una -¡¿elfa?!- pregunta tsuna para si solo -supongo que en este mundo hay diferentes razas de humanoides, concluye dante, se acercan para ver al chico ya limpio y se dan cuenta que tiene el pelo blanco -otro albino mas- dice ichigo cansado- hey ¿Qué tienes contra los albinos?- pregunta nero -no es que tenga algo en contra pero ya me he encontrado a muchos albinos- responde ichigo, cuando escuchan la conversación notan que la elfa llama al joven: bell -¿bell?- pregunta dante -¿el mismo bell que nos dijo Hestia?- vuelve a preguntar dante -tomemoslo como un si dice kaneki, también escuchan lo que le paso a bell en el calabozo y que se enamoró -pffff solo fue sangre que lo mancho y yo que pensé que había peleado de verdad- se queja nero -mmm amores imposibles ¿eh?- dice un dante intrigado bell nota a los chicos que lo estaban mirando -¿se les ofrece algo chicos?- pregunta bell con inocencia -emm si bell cranel nos encontramos con tu diosa en la ciudad y quería que nos uniéramos a su familia ahora lo estamos considerando pero tenemos que darle una respuesta mañana- dice ichigo -¿encerio? Y ¿que piensan decir?- pregunta bell, -no lo sabemos aun lo estamos considerando- responde nero después todos se presentaría formalmente hasta la parte en la que bell se va a su hogar, -el chico me agrado- dice ichigo -si me recuerda a mi en la preparatoria, muy inocente jaja- dice tsuna recordando esos momentos -bueno yo digo que vallamo a dormir a algún lado -dice kaneki -no tenemos donde dormir asi que vamos a tener que ir al bosque y hacer una fogata- dijo dante asi todos asintiendo.

De mañana despertaron temprano y fueron a la ciudad al caminar vieron que bell estaba hablando con una chica de pelo plateado al lado de un restaurante, al terminar de hablar con ella bell se dirige al calabozo cuando es interceptado por dante y los demás -asi que andas a los pies de otras mujeres ¿eh? ¿Que pensaría esa tal aiz si te viera?- dice dante en un tono molesto -d-d-¿dante?- responde bell -el inigualable- responde dante con una sonrisa -¿te diriges al calabozo bell?- pregunta ichigo -si quiero conseguir un poco de dinero- responde bell -bien ya era hora de luchar quiero ver que tan fuerte son esos monstruos dios estoy que ardo- dice Natsu entusiasmado -pero no puden pasar a menos que sean miembros de una familia- contradice bell - nos escabulliremos-dice nero -e-esta bien- dice un bell derrotado.

Cuando entran al calabozo encuentran todo tipo de monstruos pero nuestros protagonistas dejaron que bell se encargara de ellos pero Natsu también los golpeaba -vaya bell no lo haces nada mal- le dice dante a bell que esta luchando -gracias pero no soy tan bueno jeje- responde bell con una risa modesta, al llegar la tarde bell les cuenta a sus amigos que prometi ir a ese restaurante asi que ichigo y compañía decidio ir con el, al llegar vio a la chica con la que bell estaba hablando en la mañana pidiéndole disculpas por hacerlo venir y que se llama syr flova, al sentarse vio como la chef le daba platos gigantes de comida a bell y sus amigos dante se rie al ver a bell casi muriendo por lo que costaba la comida, cuando una chica gato habla diciendo -aquí llegaron nuestros invitados con reservación- pasando lo mismo que en la historia pero dante se impresiona al ver lo linda que es aiz -parece que ese pez gordo va a ser difícil de atrapar bell- dijo dante con tono de broma- bell esta sonrojado -c-como crees- dice bell aun sonrojado, hasta que un tipo que estaba borracho le recuerda a aiz lo gracioso que se veía el tomate con la sangre de minotauro, aiz solo le dice que no es su culpa y bete empieza a hablar -naaa ¿encerio? Aiz ese chico se veía muy gracioso enserio un tomate jajajaja además si te invitara a salir ¿lo aceptarías? El no te merecería porque es débil y si es débil es es basura y la basura se bota el no te merece- dice un bete enojado,

Bell escuchando todo eso estaba a punto de retirarse pero se escucha un golpe lleno de ira en una mesa

-disculpa, pero estas basureando a mi amigo con el presente aquí, eso es muy valiente de tu parte supongo que te daremos una lección- dice ichigo con una cara y tono amenzantes junto con su seño fruncido y una vena en la frente con una sonrisa forzada en eso aiz gira la cabeza y ve a bell con su cara de sorpresa -¿ehhh? Y ¿tu quien eres? La basura es basura y listo, toda la basura se desecha, … ¿huh? Ajajajajajajajajaja, pero si es el tomate, ¿que paso ya dejaste de llorar?- esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso pues se gano las miradas asesinas de ichigo y sus amigos -¿puedo golpearlo yo?- pregunta un Natsu con mirada furiosa -hmpf por mi bien no gastare mis energías en basuras como estas que no valen la pena- dijo un ichigo menospreciando a bete –¿que dijiste? ¡Repítelo!- dijo bete furioso cuando fue a darle un golpe a ichigo con el puño en toda su cara con toda su fuerza pero fue detenido por Natsu quien sostuvo su mano con la suya -tu oponente soy yo- dijo Natsu con su mirada asesina y lo siguiente fue que lanzo a bete a fuera del restaurante -detuvo mi ataque con una sola mano ¿como es posible?- dice un bete sorprendido -¿esa fue toda tu fuerza? Entonces me equivoque en pensar que eras basura, eres peor que una basura normal- dice Natsu con un seño fruncido -te dare una lección ahora- dice Natsu preparándose para su ataque bete estaba en posición de defensa Natsu corre hacia el con una gran velocidad enciende su puño en fuego y dice -karyuu no tekken- diría este antes de golpearlo en toda la cara enviándolo a volar y noqueándolo en el camino -¿uso magia sin ningún hechizo?- se preguntaba la familia de loke, aiz fue a recoger el cuerpo de loke para llevárselo pero antes de que la familia de loke se fuera miraron a Natsu y este los miro con una cara de odio y estos solamente se fueron -gracias chicos- agradece bell, -no te preocupes para eso están los amigos- dice Natsu con una sonrisa cálida -ademas no tiene el derecho de llamarte basura solo porque eres débil, de la debilidad viene la mejora y de la mejora viene la fuerza con suficiente experiencia y entrenamiento serás mucho mas fuerte que esa basura, yo también fui débil pero el serlo nunca me detuvo me concentre en proteger a mis seres queridos para fortalecerme- dice ichigo -gracias- dice bell de nuevo – no te sigas disculpando bell, en total seremos familia dentro de poco- dice dante con una sonrisa bell se sorprende -eso significa que ustedes- dijo bell para recibir un asentimiento de todos sus amigos, bell estuvo a punto de llorar, ahí se fueron caminando al punto de reunión con Hestia.

Al llegar a las ruinas vieron a enma y los demás esperándolos -yo enma- dice ichigo con una sonrisa -yo chicos- saluda enma -¿eh? Y ¿quienes son ellos?- pregunta bell -son los amigos de los que te hablamos- dijo tsuna con una sonrisa- tu debes ser bell cranel, Hestia nos conto de ti un gusto soy enma- diría el pelirrojo y asi presentándose correctamente todos en lo que Hestia llegar -oh bien ya llegaron y ¿ya tienen respuesta?- pregunta Hestia dudosa porque estaba casi segura de que la rechazarían ya que no tiene una familia grande -diosa Hestia aceptamos ser de su familia- diría dante con sonrisa en su cara a Hestia le brillaron los ojos y sonrió asi llevándolos a su hogar -wow esta iglesia esta muy maltratada- dijo gray pero se sorprende cuando Hestia abre una compuerta secreta -vaya parece mas un escondite- dijo nero -debió servirle a alguien para refugiarse antes de que todo estuviera en ruinas- dijo kaneki -ojala les guste- ahora debo irme a la fiesta de los dioses asi que regresare en 3 dias, bell-kun y chicos- dijo Hestia con un pulgar arriba -no te preocupes Hestia nos vemos- dijo ichigo -adios kami-sama- dijo un bell sonriente, Hestia le guiño un ojo y se fue -bueno chicos estamos solos ¿quieren hacer algo?- pregunta ichigo -quiero saber cuan fuertes son ustedes- diría un Natsu entusiasmado -la verdad es que también tengo curiosidad- dijo dante –¿entonces quieren pelear?- dijo Midoriya -a mi me parece bien, los matare a todos- decía un bakugou con una sonrisa de superiodidad -bien supongo que pelearemos- dijo tsuna -yo digo que elijamos al azar con una moneda de casualidad yo tengo una- dijo enma

Los contrincantes quedaran asi -ichigo vs ulquiorra, Natsu vs bakugou, gray vs kaneki, tsuna vs dante, enam vs bell,

comencemos ichigo vs ulquiorra

Estos 2 se colocan a una buena distancia en pose de ataque -ulquiorra no esta permitido usar lanza del relámpago podrias destruir la ciudad entera- dijo ichigo con su dedo apuntando a ulquiorra -hmpf bien pero tampoco uses el getsuga tenshou en máximo poder- refuta ulquiorra -esta bien- dice ichigo

3,2,1, peleen, dijo enma

Estos 2 con gran velocidad arremetieron contra el otro con sus espadas causando un gran estruendo.

Mientras en la fiesta de dioses se encontraban todos las deidades hablando sobre sus vidas sus familias y cosas asi, cuando baja una chica con cabello plateado y vestido morado, -ohh miren es la diosa de la belleza freya- dicen los dioses alabándola, ella pasa al lado de una mesa y mira hacia abajo -hola Hestia ¿Qué haces?- le decía freya a Hestia que estaba guardando comida -hola freya que bueno verte por aquí, en realidad no tanto- decía una Hestia decepcionada de encontrarse con ella -jajaja Hestia que graciosa eres- dice una divertida freya -¡freya-san! Y renacuajo -dice loki que baja rápidamente unas escaleras asi insultando a Hestia y esta diciéndole pecho plano comenzando a discutir también entra Hefesto y Hestia pidiéndoles que le haga un arma a bell hasta que se escucha un estruendo y en el techo se hace un agujero grande y comienza a caer un chico con cabello naranja y una gran espada que parece cuchillo de cocina.

Minutos antes:

Ichigo y ulquiorra colisionan haciendo temblar el suelo y haciendo mas pesado el ambiente -que es esto me siento mas pesado- dice bell intentando permanecer de pie -wow son buenos- diría dante, ichigo golpea a ulquiorra con zangetsu haciendo que retroceda y cargue un cero mientras que ichigo cargaba un getsuga tenso -getsuga- dice ichigo -cero- dice ulquiorra mientras apunta con su dedo a ichigo haciendo que salga un laser verde hacia el peli naranja -tenshou- dice ichigo cuando un gran arco de reiatsu sale de su espada lanzándolo en forma de media luna, estos 2 ataques colisionan haciendo una fuerte explosión pero ichigo sale volando ya que no cargo su getsuga tenshou lo suficiente como para contrarrestar el cero de ulquiorra, este lo persigue con sonido, los demás se dirigen donde ichigo fue enviado, en la fiesta de los dioses ichigo esta en el suelo con unas heridas leves -vaya eso si que fue inesperado ¿cuando se volvió mas fuerte?- dijo ichigo mientras se para -i-i-¿ichigo-kun?- pregunta Hestia con clara sorpresa -¿hestia? Que haces a…arg- ichigo no alcanzo a terminar porque bloqueo el ataque de ulquiorra tan rápido que nadie pudo verlo -¿Qué? No lo pude ver y ese chico lo bloqueo como si nada- decían los dioses -ulquiorra paremos hay inocentes- dice ichigo mientras ulquiorra paraba de atacar -¿uhh?- dijo una sonriente freya y utilizando sus hechizos poseyó a ulquiorra para que ataque con todo su poder -hmpf esta bien supongo que…. ¡Maldición! me descuide- dijo ulquiorra mientras se quedo tieso como una piedra y empezó a atacar a ichigo -cero- diría este mientras dejaba salir todo su reiatsu al exterior poniendo en el suelo a algunos dioses -¿Qué es esto? No me puedo mover- dijeron los dioses tirados en el piso- ichigo esquivo el cero dando a la muralla haciendo una gran explosión -ulquiorra ¿que rayos te pasa?- dijo ichigo para ser cortado por ulquiorra quien le dio una patada que lo envio a volar, -confine, murciélago- dice este para sacar una aura negra y verde salir de el haciendo nubes que lluevan liquidos verdes ,cuando termina se puede notar a ulquiorra con alas negras y con un casco blanco con 2 cuernos apuntando hacia arriba, dejando escapar una gran presión espiritual que llego a arrodillar a los dioses mas resistentes -no puedo respirar- dijeron estos -maldita sea- dijo ichigo -no tengo mas remedio que hacerlo- dijo el peli naranja poniendo su espada delante de el y con su otra mano agarrándose su hombro -¡BAN-KAI!- grita ichigo para que un tornado negro lo envuelva y se vea a un ichigo con su misma ropa de shinigami pero encima llevaba una gabardina delgada que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, todos impresionados por la apariencia de ichigo pero la que mas estaba sorprendida era Hefesto que sentía una gran curiosidad en la espada del shinigami.

Y desapareciendo de un borrón, se traslada a la espalda de ulquiorra, dejando a todos boquiabiertos por su velocidad, pero fue un ataque esperado para ulquiorra pues el lo bloquio con mucha facilidad, ichigo desaparece en otro borron y toma distancia cargando su ataque -getsuga, ¡tenshou!- grita este cuando un ataque rojo y negro avanza con rapidez hacia ulquiorra, este usa su sonido y esquiva el ataque dejando que pase en un agujero que ya hizo con su cero, el ataque dirigiéndose a las montañas y causando una gran explosión, tanto que hizo desaparecer las montañas como si nada hubiera existido en primer lugar, ulquiorra nota eso entonces se eleva y apunta con su dedo hacia ichigo -¿denuevo ese ataque?- dijo loki sorprendida y intentando permanecer de pie -cero, oscuras- dijo ulquiorra antes de que en su dedo se forme un circulo negro con bordes verdes apuntando a ichigo, el peli naranja no sabia que hacer de seguro su ataque destruiría toda la estructura solo le quedaba usar su mascara hueca y hacer un getsuga tenshou en su máximo poder pero la explosión tiraría algunos heridos, pero antes de actuar ulquiorra es aplastado por una mano gigante de poder azul, nero estaba encima de el -duérmete- dice este, después de dejarlo en el suelo es reducido por dante, Natsu,tsuna, y kaneki , dante le estaba poniendo su espada en el cuello, tsuna lo tenia de la cabeza en su modo hyper y sus guantes, Natsu estaba afirmándole un brazo con una mano y con otra lo estaba apuntando con una llamarada de fuego, kaneki tenia sus kagunes apuntando a su torso, nero le dio el golpe de gracia golpeándolo con su mano demoniaca y agarrándolo lo envía a una pared estrellándose y saliendo del control de freya -¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto ulquiorra al levantarse como si nada hubiera pasado -¿esta bien?- dijeron todos los dioses con una cara confusa y una gota de sudor en sus cabezas -perdiste la cordura y estuviste a punto de destruir el lugar con un cero oscuras pero los demás te detuvieron- dijo ichigo para explicarle a ulquiorra -ahora recuerdo alguien me quizo controlar cuando me descuide- dijo ulquiorra -¡chicos!- bell grita corriendo con enma, Midoriya, bakugou y gray a sus costados, -que bueno ver que estas bien ichigo- dice bell alegremente – gracias bell- agradece ichigo con una sonrisa a bell por su preocupación- diablos, ustedes son muy rápidos- dice gray exhausto -es bueno ver que todos están bien- dice Midoriya con su sonrisa inocente -¿Cómo es que son tan fuertes?- pregunta bakugou a la nada -jajajaja- ichigo ríe con una gota de sudor en su cara -c-c-chicos- dijo Hestia estupefacta -kami-sama- dijo bell sorprendido de verla en ese lugar – Hestia ¿los conoces?- Pregunta loki -si son miembros de mi familia- dice Hestia con orgullo -¡¿eh?! Hestia tiene a estas poderosas personas como sus miembros ¿como es posible?- dicen los dioses -emmm esto ¿ichigo-kun?- ichigo se da la vuelta para ver a una chica de cabello rojo un parche en el ojo y vestido rojo -¿te conozco?- pregunta ichigo -me llamo Hefesto y soy una diosa, tengo una pregunta ¿Qué es tu espada?, siento un poder que no eh sentido en ninguna otra arma- dice Hefesto

-esta es una zampakuto, este tipo de arma es una extensión de tu propia alma, también esta viva- dice ichigo -ya veo pero un momento ese tipo de poder solo lo puede tener hades el dios de la muerte- dice Hefesto -es que yo soy un shinigami -¿shinigami? Preguntan los dioses y Hefesto -si soy un shinigami sustituto quiero decir soy un humano con poderes de shinigami, un semidios se podría decir y no soy el único especial, en nuestra familia esta compuesta por cazadores de demonios, jefes de mafias, un asesino de dragones con magia de fuego, un asesino de demonios con poderes de hielo, un chico que puede devastar de un golpe todo lo que se le interponga, otro chico que puede hacer explotar lo que sea, y otra persona que tiene habilidades inhumanas- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar del tipo de personas que estaba constituido la familia de Hestia- bueno tenemos que decir que se salió de control el torneo- dijo nero -la verdad que si jaja- dice tsuna con una risa inocente -bueno se esta haciendo tarde mejor vámonos a nuestro hogar- dice Natsu cansado -tienes razón bueno nos vemos dioses- se despide dante y asi todos se van haciendo que los dioses envidien a Hestia, y freya deseando a esas personas, pasa lo mismo de la historia lo de la cuchilla que fabrica Hefesto hasta que bell va a dejarle el monedero a sir flova y los persigue el mono gigante de espalda blanca, cuando le rompen el cuchillo a bell la bestia lo lanza a una pared y antes de que esta le de el ultimo golpe se escucha un fuerte estruendo y la bestia se toca el estomago para ver que tenia 2 agujeros, bell aprovecha para correr y salvar a Hestia corren, y encierra a Hestia con una reja en un callejón para que escape -escape mi diosa- dijo bell mientras se alejaba y era golpeado por el mono una y otra vez mas hasta que escucha una voz -eres patético- kaneki le dice del otro lado de la calle -crees que es mejor ser golpeado que golpear a los demás ¿no? – le dice kaneki con mirada fría -kaneki kun- susurra bell -yo soy débil jamas podre derrotarlo, por lómenos salvare a mi diosa- dice bell nostálgico recordando todo lo que vivio junto a ella -¿eres débil?- ¿es mejor que mueras tu protegiendo a tu diosa?, je ridículo- kaneki dice con una sonrisa -cambia esa forma de pensar y ten en mente que serás fuerte, si alguien quiere lastimar a mis amigos no tendrá misericordia- dijo kaneki -¡quien le haga daño a mis amigos no tendrá misericordia¡- grita bell -¿a costa de matar a alguien?- pregunta kaneki -¡ a costa de eso!- grita bell con lagrimas en los ojos – ¿aunque debas matar a los mismos dioses?- pregunta nuevamente kaneki – ¡a costa de eso!- grita mas fuerte bell -¿aunque te tortures por lograrlo?- pregunta kaneki -¡aunque sufra!- grita bell -bien dicho ahora enséñale a esa bestia que no puede meterse con lo que amas sin ninguna consecuencia, en eso aparece Hestia -bell-kun toma- dice Hestia mientras saca un cuchillo negro de su bolsa morada y se lo lanza a bell, bell lo atrapa y lo mira -gracias… kami-sama – dice bell antes de lanzarse contra la bestia y vencerlo como en la historia original, bell ya cansado se dispone a irse con su diosa pero aparece otra bestia en frente de ellos -no… no… ¡no puede ser! Dice bell mientras le salen lágrimas, pero en eso kaneki salta hacia la bestia enterrándole uno de sus kagune en su pierna, la bestia gritando golpea a kaneki enviándolo a volar a una pared con un pedazo de hierro sobresaliente de el haciendo que el albino ghoul se sea atravesado por el -¡kaneki-san!- grita bell al ver la escena pero kaneki se levanta y se saca el pedazo de hierro del torso mientras la herida desaparece de apoco, kaneki saca sus 4 kagunes de la espalda y apunta hacia la bestia -ahora… es mi turno- dijo kaneki con una sonrisa malvada que parecía psicópata al mismo tiempo, en eso la bestia golpea a kaneki haciendo que se levante una nube de polvo pero kaneki salta y se dirige con sus kagunes a la bestia golpeándola como si fueran látigo, la bestia solo puede protegerse con el metal que tiene en sus cadenas, pero kaneki se las rompe haciendo que la bestia se desangre por el dolor, kaneki avanza rápidamente hacia el torso de la bestia incrustándole su kagune en el área donde debería estar su corazón asi la bestia de hace cenizas y un cristal cae, nuestro albino lo agarra y se lo guarda -bien bell se mas ambicioso y no pienses que podrías morir salvando a tus seres queridos, sálvalos no titubees o perderas la vida en el intento- bien ahora vámonos dice kaneki mientras todas las personas cercanas aplauden a kaneki y a bell por derrotar a la bestia per Hestia se desmaya y la llevan a casa de syr flove para acostarla en cama hasta que despierte, syr flove le dice a bell que se enamoro por la forma en que peleo, kaneki jura haber visto a esa tal wallenstein detrás de toda la horda de personas -gracias kaneki por ayudarme a comprender- kaneki se voltea para ver a bell haciéndole una reverencia -solo te di un empujón el que lo derroto fuiste tu- dijo kaneki- todo pasaría normal hasta el punto de que Hestia despierta y bell la abraza después volverían a sus hogares, pero había cierto albino con gabardina roja los había seguido -bell esta aprendiendo mucho creo que podría convertirse en una de las personas mas fuertes de este mundo también lo ayudare- dice dante con una sonrisa

(Bueno chicos aquí el capitulo 2 espero que les haya gustado y no tengo nada que aclarar asi que aquí me despido bye)


	3. capitulo 3

(bueno, aquí vengo con otro capítulo de mi crossover, espero que les guste y sin nada mas que decir comencemos)

Después de los del incidente del mono gigante kaneki se empezó a encariñar con bell porque en el ve reflejado su yo pasado y lo quiere ayudar a ser mas fuerte, y bell crecio mucho desde entonces por lo cual decidió bajar al piso 7 asi que fue a conseguir el permiso, pero cuanto iba saliendo un albino con un yeso le hablo -oye bell, ¿vas para algún lado?- pregunta nero -nero-san, si voy a pedir un permiso para poder bajar hasta el piso 7 en el calabozo- le responde bell -¿el calabozo?, parece una buena idea para el aburrimiento, ¿te importa si te acompaño? Ah y llámame nero- dice nero -esta bien nero jeje- dice bell con una sonrisa inocente.

Y asi los 2 albinos caminan hasta llegar con la consejera de bell, -¡eina-san!—grita bell alegremente -oh bell-kun ¿que se te ofrece?- pregunta eina -quiero el permiso para bajar al piso 7 en el calabozo- dice bell con entusiasmo -¿piso 7? Bell casi te matan en el piso 5 y quieres bajar en el 7- refuta eina -pero eina-san he crecido mucho- dice bell -¿eh?- dice la mitad duende-, asi eina revisando la espalda de bell encontrando que era verdad lo que decía- ¿ehhh? Imposible, bueno es verdad tendría que darte el permiso pero renuévate esa armadura- concluye eina -bueno bell supongo que mañana iremos de compras- dice nero un poco alegre ya que le dieron el permiso a bell –¿uh?, y ¿quien eres tu?- pregunta eina por el albino al lado de bell, -oh lo siento eina-san este es nero y es de mi familia- responde bell -yo- dice nero -ya veo, un gusto me llamo eina tulle- responde la media elfo con lentes -un gusto- dice nero estrechándole la mano- ¿podría ir mañana con ustedes a comprar la armadura de bell? conozco un lugar- pregunta eina un poco roja -por supuesto- dice bell.

Ya el día siguiente en la mañana se encontraban 2 albinos en una fuente esperando a una medio elfa -¿Por qué demorara tanto?- pregunta nero con molestia -no seas asi nero agradece que nos guiara- apacigua bell -hola chicos lamento llegar tarde- dijo eina mientras caminaba hacia ellos -eina-san buenos días- buenos días bell-kun y nero-kun- dijo eina con total tranquilidad -solo dime nero y ¿Por qué la tardanza?- dice nuestro albino medio demonio -vaya vaya nero ¿tantas ganas tenias de salir conmigo que no podías esperar?- dice eina con un tono seductor -callate- dice nero con molesto por el comentario -¿bueno donde vamos?- dice bell con un sudor en la frente -iremos a allí- dice eina apuntando a una gran torre- asi van hacia la tienda de armas de la familia de Hefesto, nero también se impresiona por toda la variedad de espadas de ahí pero eran muy caras, eina los llevo a la parte donde los herreros nuevos venden sus trabajos a buenos precios, bell encuentra la armadura de welf crozzo y decide comprarla asi llegando la tarde y eina entregándole a bell su regalo -valla tienes muy buena suerte con la chicas no esta nada mal - dice nero con una sonrisa mientras le toca con el codo a bell -nero por favor pare- dice bell con un sonrojo- cuando pasan por un callejón bell choca con una chica de baja estatura y una capa y capucha -regresa aquí basura te matare ahora mismo- dice un tipo de pelo azul y cola de caballo, antes de que bell sacara su cuchillo nero para la espada del tipo con una mano rompiéndola con su fuerza bruta -m-m-maldito quien rayos eres- pregunta el tipo -que te interesa basura- comenta nero mientras iba a darle una patada y enviándolo lejos y chocando contra la pared -maldito- diría este antes de quedar inconsciente -uf, estuvo cerca ¿estas bien?- pregunta bell mientras ve que la chica ya no estaba -tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- pensó nero.

El dia siguiente se dispondrían a ir al calabozo, bell y nero estarían caminando hacia la entrada y se les aparecería una con una gran mochila –¿hola me llamo liliruca necesitas un apoyo?- diría la chica… después de charlar un rato de porque quería ella que bell la contratara se disponen a entrar, bell mata a muchos monstruos con su cuchillo y nero solo usaba sus puños para matarlos, pasando lo mismo que en la historia original de que le lili le roba el cuchillo a bell y nero después de da cuenta buscando el cuchillo con bell pero nero más concentrado en encontrar a lili.

Lili estaba analizando cuánto vale el cuchillo de bell pero se impresiona cuantos valis vale y queda confusa hasta que ryuuu la descubre y tirándole una moneda de tal manera haciendo que lili suelte el cuchillo, ella empieza a correr pero tropieza con bell, este se impresiona por encontrarse con ella y del mismo callejón sale ryuu con syr flova, nero solo se encuentra mirando fijamente a lili -oh ¿lili que haces aquí?- pregunta bell -bell-sama- dice ryuu cuando bell recupera su compostura recordando lo que estaba buscando -ryuu ¿has visto un cuchillo negro con una escritura en la hoja?- bell pregunta un poco desesperado -¿es esta?- pregunta ryuu sacando el cuchillo de su manga impresionando y a la vez poniendo feliz a bell –¡si ese es!- dice bell corriendo hacia la mano de ryuu acariciando el cuchillo en la misma mano de la elfa haciendo que se sonrojara y poniendo celosa a syr flova, en eso nero le toca el hombro y le susurra a bell -cuidado con las manos bell, parece que estas incomodando a tu 2 amigas- dice nero con una sonrisa haciendo que bell se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sacando sus manos no sin antes llevarse su cuchillo -l-lo siento- dice bell con las majillas rojas -esta bien bell pero eso debes hacerlo con flova con conmigo- dice ryuu con las mejillas un poco rojas avergonzando a syr flova -p-pero ryuu que estas diciendo- dice la camarera avergonzada -valla suerte tiene este chico con las mujeres- piensa nero de forma orgullosa cuando estaban por irse flova ve la cara triste de lili y se acerca a su oreja -ya no hagas mas travesuras- le susurra syr flova de una manera simpática y comprensiva, lili se impresiona de estas palabras y asi bell y nero se van a la iglesia en las ruinas donde debería estar su hogar (nose como decirle a donde ellos viven asi que diremos que regresan a donde su familia).

-Hey chico ¿que estabas haciendo hoy? no te eh visto en todo el día o acaso será que estas de fiesta con algunas chicas y ¿no me has invitado? Eres un egoísta chico- dice dante en tono de broma -hmpf si eso te importara estuve con bell en el calabozo estaba aburrido sin nada que hacer- dice nero con cara despreocupada -yo bell-kun- dice kaneki saludando al albino aventurero -hola kaneki-san estaba en el calabozo matando monstruos de nivel bajo- dice bell con su típica sonrisa -asi que entrenando- deduce kaneki -jeje se podría decir- responde bell rascándose la cabeza -no hay nada de malo en eso ya te explicamos nadie nace fuerte el entrenamiento hace al guerrero solo necesitas experiencia y entrenamiento y estaremos todos gustosos de ayudarte- dice kaneki con una sonrisa real -gracias kaneki-san lo aprecio mucho- dice bell -oye bell ¿no les vas a contar a los chicos la mini pelea de chicas que presenciamos- dice nero con su mirada y sonrisa sarcástica queriendo molestar a bell -oh ¿se pelean por bell? Quiero escuchar esa historia- dice un dante sonriente -chicos paren por favor dice bell con un poco de molestia inocente en su cara -oigan chicos déjenlo parece que fue un día largo- dice ichigo sentado en un sillón al lado de tsuna y al otro lado estaba Midoriya -si chicos ahora somos una familia apoyémonos unos a otros- dice tsuna comprensivo- Midoriya asiente -oye que ¿tiene de malo molestarlo un poco?- dice nero mientras le pasa las manos por el pelo a bell desordenándolo -nero deténgase- dice bell con una sonrisa -es verdad ahora somos una familia y debemos protegernos y no permitiré que le hagan algo a mi familia y amigos y aunque haga lo imposible los protegeré y superare cualquier obstáculo- todos sonrieron ante la determinación de bell -y aunque debas ¿olvidarte de esa tal aiz?- dice dante en broma bell abre la boca no sabiendo que decir -jaja tranquilo héroe tenemos que protegernos mutuamente y te ayudaremos a conquistar a tu mujer asi que no te preocupes- dice dante levantando un pulgar a bell -gracia dante y ¿los demás? Pregunta bell al notar que faltan personas -natsu, gray , kacchan y enma fueron a conseguir presas para que podamos comer- responde Midoriya -¿y ulquiorra?- pregunta bell -estoy aquí- dice ulquiorra sin ninguna expresión dándole un susto a bell haciendo que se palidezca del miedo y quedando petrificado -ulquiorra-san no me des esos sustos por favor- dice bell mientras se mueve bruscamente -perdón ¿me necesitan para algo?- pregunta ulquiorra -por ahora no- responde ichigo -esta bien- dice ulquiorra sentándose en una silla -¿pasa algo ulquiorra?- pregunta nero -quede muy pensativo después de ese incidente de hace 4 dias no entiendo como paso pero ese ser es muy poderoso no hay duda y cuando me controlo sentí su alta codicia hay que cuidarse no sabemos que es capaz de hacer- responde el vasto lorde -ahora que pusiste el tema lo mas posible es que haya sido un dios- dijo Midoriya -hasta ahora no tenemos pistas pero creo que participara en mas incidentes creo que también tuvo que ver en el incidente hace 2 días- infiere kaneki -hablando de ese incidente el gorila antes de que me atacara se le formaron 2 agujeros pequeños en su torso y me permitió escapar ¿que fue eso?- dice bell sin tener idea de lo que ocurrió -ah chico ese fui yo la verdad es que estaba aburrido y te segui pero no quise interrumpir tu pelea y además kaneki también estaba allí asi que solo le dispare ya que pensé que no tenias escapatoria le dispare con estas 2 bellezas ibony y Ivory- dice dante mientras saca 2 pistolas una blanca y la otra negra -wow y ¿que hacen? Pregunta bell -este tipo de arma dispara una bala de metal con pólvora a gran velocidad permitiendo ingresar en el cuerpo del objetivo dejando como rastro esos agujeros- dijo dante mientras disparaba a la pared -wow increíble- diría bell asombrado hasta que la puerta se abre dejando pasar a Natsu, gray, bakugou y enma con varios canastos con pescado, jabalíes, arces, y bestias comestibles -bien me estaba muriendo de hambre- dice dante -¿oigan y Hestia?- pregunta ichigo -está trabajando- dice bell -oh ya veo- dice ichigo asintiendo a bell -bueno a comer- dice dante dando el primer mordisco al pescado que estaban asando al fuego -asi todos deciden comer y hablarían muchas cosas entre esas molestando a bell cuando todos se dirigían a sus camas bell se recuesta en su cama -así que esto se siente estar en una familia, me puedo acostumbrar a esto- dice bell con una sonrisa mientras se queda dormido.

Al día siguiente bell y nero se levantaban para ir al calabozo pero dante los esperaba a la salida -¿no esperaban ir sin mi verdad?- dice dante -esta bien dante puedes venir con nosotros- dice bell con una sonrisa, nero no le dio importancia y se encontraron con lili y bell la contrata, y asi los 4 entraron al calabozo dante y nero decidieron bajar mas pisos bell no se preocupó porque el sabía que ellos eran muy fuertes y podrían manejar los pisos bajos.

Dante y nero bajaron mas pisos matando a todos los monstruos que podían y recogiendo cualquier objeto valioso -valla chico vas muy lento yo ya he matado a 78 y no me esfuerzo mucho todavía- dice dante mientras mataba a mas monstruos -no te alabes todavía yo llevo 74 ya te alcanzare- dijo nero con su sonrisa- dante también sonrió y asi bajando mas pisos hasta llegar a una gran sala muy amplia, al entrar vieron a una chica rubia y a otra chica con pelo verde y lentes -mira esa es la tal aiz wallenstain de la que bell esta perdidamente enamorado- dice nero al reconocerla -¿es ella? ufff bell si que tiene buen gusto para las mujeres- dijo dante pero su sonrisa desaparece al ver al gran esqueleto morado en frente de ellas -mira parece que van a luchar- dice nero asi los 2 medio demonios prestan atención a la pelea de la princesa de la espada y ven como solo pudo cortarle un cuerno acabando todas sus fuerzas el esqueleto golpea a la rubia haciéndola estrellarse en una roca estaba sangrando y con varias heridas en su cuerpo el esqueleto estuvo a punto de matarla y la chica de pelo verde no alcanzaba a hacer nada hasta que unos aplausos se escucharon desde el otro lado de la pelea -vaya vaya al parecer no era mentira la habilidad de la legendaria princesa de la espada, si que tienes espíritu, determinación y fuerza- dijo dante todavía aplaudiendo -¡tu eres de la familia de Hestia!- dice la chica de pelo verde -pero el esqueleto no le dio importancia y siguió con el ataque consiguiendo levantar una capa de polvo -¡aiz!- grita la chica de pelo verde al ver como su amiga fue impactada por ese mortal golpe pero cuando la nube de polvo se disipo ya no había nada hay- la chica de pelo verde mira confundida -no seas terca si no puedes luchar no luches, tu vida es mejor que tu orgullo- dice una voz atrás de la hechicera, al voltear ve a un chico con gabardina azul marino con camisa roja y tenia el pelo blanco, aiz mira impactada -¿Por qué me ayudaste?- pregunto aiz -por que si tu mures un amigo se pondría muy triste y no soportaría verlo asi- dijo nero – hey chico todo tuyo diviértete- dijo dante despreocupadamente -espera ¿pelearas contra el? no puedes te matara ni si quiera yo pude- dice aiz muy preocupada- no te preocupes por mi solo mira- dice nero con una sonrisa- desenvainando a red Queen, haciéndole sonar el motor.

Y saltando hacia el esqueleto lo golpea pero este lo bloquea tirando a nero al suelo pero este cae de pie y intentándolo de nuevo nero corre hacia la cabeza del esqueleto intentando cortarlo otra vez asi cortándole el otro cuerno, el esqueleto ya enojado saca una espada del suelo y atacando a nero este intenta bloquear pero es empujado hasta una roca pero se levanta como si no hubiese pasado nada, las chicas miran impresionadas a nero, este saca su blue rose disparando al esqueleto varias veces dejándole algunos cráteres en sus costillas, el esqueleto de nuevo intenta golpear a nero con su espada y lo logro enviando a nero con un corte a otra roca, nero solo se levanta -parece que necesito algo mas grande asi arremangando su brazo derecho dejando ver su devil bringer las chicas miraron pretificadas su brazo, -ese brazo- dijo la chica de pelo verde -¿riveria sabes lo que es?- pregunta aiz -no se lo que es pero desprende mucha energía- responde la chica conocida como riveria, el esqueleto ira a golpear de nuevo a nero pero este solo levantaría su brazo asi saliendo un espíritu de su brazo pero mas grande bloqueando el ataque, nero afirmaría uno de los brazos del esqueleto arrancándoselo pero el esqueleto lo golpearía de nuevo pero ya que nero estaba descubierto no tuvo mas remedio que activar su devil trigger cambiando los ojos de nero a un color rojo y apareciendo un fantasma brillante de color azul en la espalda de nero, asi apareciendo una katana en su brazo demoniaco -desde ese dia mi brazo cambio y una voz sonó en mi cabeza, poder, dame mas poder- dijo nero con un eco mas grave acompañándolo -sobreviviré a cualquier obstáculo que me interponga, todo con tal de protegerlos- dijo un nero amenazante lanzando un ataque parecido al getsuga de ichigo cortando la espada del esqueleto en 2, nero se teletransporta adelante del esqueleto dándole tantos cortes rápidos cómo es posible apareciendo espadas azules de la nada impactando con el esqueleto y nero le lanza otro poder en el cuello al esqueleto decapitándolo y clavándole yamato en el cristal ubicado en el cofre del esqueleto asi este desapareciendo, nero sale de su devil trigger desapareciendo su espada por fin dándole tiempo para descansar –eso fue agotador pero emocionante- dijo nero con una sonrisa -aiz y riveria estaban petrificadas ¿Qué fue eso? Era lo único que surgían en sus cabezas -valla chico eso fue intenso pero duro poco porque te tomaste tu tiempo?- pregunto dante -hubiera sido muy aburrido- dijo nero con una sonrisa -¡¿lo hizo por aburrimiento?!- dijeron las 2 chicas al unísono -bueno mejor volvamos con bell, no tuvimos que habernos alejado mucho- dice dante -tienes razón pues ahí nos vemos señoritas- se despide nero -¡espera!- aiz llama al albino -¿Qué?- pregunta nero -gracias por salvarme- dice aiz con la cara roja y un poco avergonzada -no hay problema además ya dije que un amigo estaría muy triste si te pasara algo y no me gustaría verlo triste- dijo nero con un pulgar arriba -¿me podrias deicr tu nombre?- aiz pregunta -nero- dice el albino -¿nero?, muy bien gracias de nuevo- dice aiz -no hay problema nos vemos- dice nero mientras se va.

al subir los pisos no encontraron a bell en ningun lado -¿adonde se metio?- pregunta nero -shh aqui esta pero mira con quien- dice dante con una sonrisa en la cara, nero se asoma y ve a aiz con bell en su regazo pero este estaba inconsciente -bell de lo que te estas perdiendo- piensan nero y dante con una mirada de orgullo y aceptación.

Escena retrospectiva- (flash back)

aiz y riveria estan subiendo unas escaleras del calabozo -¿te pasa algo riveria?- pregunta aiz -no es nada aiz pero me encuentro muy curiosa sobre la familia de hestia, ¿no viste como ese chico nero venció fácilmente a un jefe que tu no pudiste hacerle nada mas que cortarle un cuerno?- responde riveria -si son muy fuertes- concluye aiz, pero cuando suben ven a un chico con cabello blanco desmayado en el suelo -¿pero que?, gasto mucha energía con magia despertara pronto- dice riveria -ese chico, me lo encontre cuando dejamos escapar a los minotauros quisiera compensarle por eso- dijo aiz -bien yo seguire- dice riveria, aiz puso la cabeza de bell en su regazo esperando a que despierte.

presente

nero y dante ven como aiz tiene a bell en su regazo -que chico con mas suerte- dijo dante con rostro aprobador, nero solo se queda mirando intrigado, bell se despierta -¿mama?- pregunta bell con sueño -lo siento no soy tu madre- responde aiz acariciando el pelo del peliblanco, bell al analizar la situación se espanta y rueda para escapar mientras grita -¿porque siempre huye?- se pregunta aiz, nero y dante se golpearon la cara con la palma de sus manos, cuando iban a ir a buscarlo escuchan unas voces -¡bell! ¿donde estas?- decían las voces mientras los 2 caza demonios se giran para ver a 2 magos conocidos.

bueno chicos hasta aqui hemos llegado y corregí el final de este capitulo porque me salte todo un capitulo de la serie de danmachi jaja bueno espero que les guste y bye.


End file.
